


Tapioca

by Xalts



Series: Tapioca [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, i'd like to apologise personally to mr andrew hussie and anyone else who reads this fic, tapioca pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalts/pseuds/Xalts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes tapioca pudding and discovers something interesting about salamander reproductive habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapioca

Salamanders reproduce in an interesting way.

The male of the species deposits a small sac of sperm on the ground, and the female walks over it and picks it up with her cloaca. The sperm is mixed with the female’s eggs internally, they are fertilized and then released as a spawny mass.

This is something John Egbert did not know when he adopted Casey.

This is something he especially did not know when he decided to make tapioca pudding.

Casey was innocently playing on the floor, blowing bubbles against the linoleum and popping them with her chubby yellow claws, as John stirred his saucepan of tapioca, milk and sugar, bringing it to a boil. He smiled at his consort’s antics, watching her make bubble after bubble from her cute little mouth, a small dribble of saliva running down her plump lips.

Sighing contentedly, John slowly added his milk mixture to the eggs, whisking them together and then pouring them back into the pan to thicken. The pudding smelled delicious. It was coming together perfectly until, when transferring the thick pudding to some serving bowls, John dropped a spoonful of it on the floor.

Before he could react, Casey was upon it. She sniffed it curiously, and John, knowing it was beyond salvaging, left her to it, expecting her to simply eat it off the floor like the animal he knew she was.

Casey didn’t eat the pudding. She sat on it.

John didn’t pay attention to it, busy with his task, but once the bowls were in the fridge, he noticed what his adopted daughter was doing.

“Casey?” he said, wondering what she was up to. Casey blew a bubble at him. “Casey, that’s not how you eat tapio--”

The pudding was disappearing. John frowned a little. That didn’t seem right. But it was happening before his eyes - the little puddle of tapioca pudding was disappearing from under Casey’s butt.

Moving slowly so as not to disturb her, John crouched down next to Casey and gently lifted up her tail.

It was as he had suspected. The tapioca was disappearing  _ into _ Casey. It was being sucked up inside her somehow. Lifting a little further, he could see where it was going; there was a small, slightly-pink opening at the base of Casey’s tail, and its outsides were smeared with tapioca pearls and thick, creamy white liquid.

Without realising it, John licked his lips a little. For some reason, that tapioca in particular looked better than the bowls he had put in the fridge.

“Casey,” John said huskily. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. “Casey, you’ve, um… got tapioca on your…”

Her little pink slit twitched at his words, and she twisted down to press one fat little hand against it, pushing the pudding even further inside herself. John gulped. He had felt his dick twitch a little against the inside of his pants from watching his daughter practically finger herself.

“Here, you can’t reach with your little fingers,” John said, and, barely believing himself, moved one hand towards Casey’s cloaca. The skin there was a little more slippery than the rest of her smooth, hairless body but John attributed it to the tapioca more than anything. Gently, hardly daring, he pressed his fingers against Casey’s opening.

The salamander  _ shuddered _ beneath his touch, and his pants tightened even more. This was getting dicey. John’s conscious mind was telling him to stop, that it was weird and wrong and definitely fucked up, but his unconscious mind, and the one he was listening to right now, urged him to go further. In for a penny, in for a pound. He slid the tip of his index finger between Casey’s soft folds, feeling the tapioca displace beneath the pressure. Casey made a tiny mewling sound, her head tilting back in pleasure. Swallowing hard, John added another finger, and hooking them slightly, scooped some of the tapioca out of Casey’s cloaca.

Without thinking, he immediately popped it into his mouth. It definitely didn’t taste bad, considering not long ago it had been on the floor, and then inside a salamander - in fact, if he thought about it, it sort of tasted better. Pausing for half a second as if to ask himself what the hell he was doing and then to ignore himself completely, he leant down and pressed his mouth against Casey’s opening.

Immediately, she squealed and writhed beneath him, but it didn’t seem to be out of protest, so John got to work, slipping his tongue between her folds and up into her canal, sucking out as much tapioca as he could. When his tongue failed, he slid his middle finger in there too, using it to scoop as much out into his waiting mouth as he could. Casey made the most delightful mewling, whining noises, and John could feel his dick straining against his pants as he reached as deeply inside her as he could, determined to extract as much tapioca as possible.

It wasn’t deep enough.

John frowned. He didn’t know much about the female reproductive system, especially when it came to salamanders, never mind humans, but he was sure that leaving tapioca up there for so long could only lead to bad news. Thus, it was in his and Casey’s joint best interest to get as much of it out as they could, lest it go bad or give her an infection or something.

And since neither his tongue nor his fingers were long enough to get all the way in there, that left just one more option.

John unzipped his pants.

He looked down at his daughter’s chubby, writhing salamander body and wondered if this was going too far. But her cheeks were flushed and her little pink slit was blushing brightly, still coated with smears of tapioca but now joined by both John’s saliva and her own secretions, dribbling out of her as pleasure overtook her senses.

John lined himself up with her opening, touching the head of his dick against it. God, she was so tight. He should have expected it, what with her barely reaching mid-thigh when they stood side by side, but the unbelievable heat and pressure from her slick passage urged him forwards. Inch by inch, he pushed himself into Casey’s yielding body, her thick thighs pressing against him as her little hips bucked against the intrusion. The moment he bottomed out, deep in her hole, she cried out and bucked her hips, shuddering against him as a flood of wetness spurted out from around his cock, drenching his pubes and ballsack. Curiously, he wiped a finger against where Casey’s lips were stretched around his dick and tasted her juices. They tasted like tapioca.

By now, John’s dick had never been harder, and the pressure from all sides as he was trapped within Casey’s hot wet walls was overwhelming. Slowly, so as not to hurt her, he pulled out and then thrust sharply back into her, making her fat rolls jiggle with the momentum, and she squealed happily, overstimulated from her own orgasm. As it was, John lasted only two or three thrusts before his own climax came, and he squirted thick jets of piping hot cum into her glowing cloaca.

As the white bliss of orgasm left John’s mind unclouded, he seemed to finally realise what he had just done.

“Oh god,” he said to himself. “Oh shit. Casey, are you okay? Casey?”

Casey’s only reply was a tired thumbs up and a half-hearted bubble that popped almost immediately.

Relieved that he hadn’t hurt her, John grabbed a nearby tea towel and wiped the tapioca-infused cum off his rod, tucking himself away. Casey’s groin was a mess of various fluids, and he gently wiped her down too, making sure all the tapioca was far away from her opening and that he didn’t brush her cloaca too roughly. As he went to stand up, Casey grabbed his collar and planted a sweet, firm kiss on his cheek, followed by another bubble that burst in his face.

“Haha, I’m glad that was good for you, Casey,” John said with a smile. “Now, how about we invite the guys round for tapioca pudding?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, fuck you I hate you and I hate that I wrote this.


End file.
